Plus tard Ils le feraient plus tard
by Lilionn
Summary: Un jour il se mit à pleuvoir, comme ça, soudainement. Ils se virent, se comprirent sous cette eau diluvienne. Les passants ne les comprenaient pas, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Seule comptait la pluie tapant sur leurs têtes. Seule comptait cette autre personne leur ressemblant tant.


Bonjour, bonjour ;)

Voici un OS que j'ai écrit sur ce magnifique jeux qu'est Amour Sucré (c'est fou ce qu'on devient addicte une fois qu'on commence!) M'enfin ^^  
Evidemment, aucun des personnages apparaissant dans le jeu ne m'appartiennent, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé... Bizarrement, les créatrices ne veulent jamais me vendre leurs droits de personne, je comprends pas pourquoi... xD

Pour celles que cela intéresse, vous pourrez retrouver cet OS avec quelques camarades sur le forum d'AS, vu que j'ai créé une section de recueil d'OS ^^ Ah, et mon pseudo est le même que sur donc comme ça c'est réglé ^^

Je vous laisse désormais avec mon texte, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

C'était le midi. Dehors, de fines gouttelettes d'eau s'étaient mises à tomber gracieusement au sol, doucement, comme si elles ne voulaient pas le blesser. Puis le sol avait demandé plus. Il voulait être lavé de toute cette saleté qui grouillait sur lui. Alors les nuages dans le ciel s'étaient mit à grandir jusqu'à recouvrir la moindre petite parcelle de bleu, le gris s'était installé, et la pluie tomba à grosse gouttes, s'écrasant le plus fort possible.

Les passants, surpris, s'étaient tout d'abord réfugiés pour la plupart sous tout ce qu'ils trouvaient. Le journal du jour, leur sacoche, un arbre, les abris de bus, leur manteau. Puis quelques minutes passèrent, et les parapluies se mirent à pulluler dans la rue. Un rouge, un bleu, un à formes géométriques, un gris, un noir. Beaucoup de noirs en faite. Comme si la terre s'accordait avec l'émotion terne du ciel. Beaucoup de passants s'étaient aussi réfugiés à l'intérieur en attendant que l'averse passe. Les magasins de vêtements, les cafés, les bistrots et autre bâtiments du genre. Tous étaient pleins à craquer, et pourtant la rue grouillait toujours de monde.

Il y avait des gens qui couraient, d'autres qui pressaient le pas sous leur abri de fortune, ceux aux parapluies qui marchaient à peu près normalement, bien que l'on voyait qu'ils voulaient vite partir d'ici à leur marche rapide. Il y avait ceux, aussi, qui n'avait rien trouvé et passaient de porche en porche, d'abri en abri pour se protéger un minimum. Et tous, tous avaient ce point en commun bien caractéristique de la race humaine. Ils avaient la tête baissée, comme si montrer le haut de leur crâne aux nuages gorgés d'eau pouvait changer quoique ce soit.

Mais dans tout ce monde, dans cette fourmilière aux règles bien précises, il y avait lui. Lui, qui marchait la tête droite. Lui, qui accueillait l'eau froide sur son visage comme une évidence, une étape incontournable de la vie. Lui, qui marchait doucement, comme en plein soleil, les mains le long de son corps trempé. Oui, il y avait lui, que tout le monde regardait de travers. Lui qui attisait la curiosité, l'incrédulité et aussi l'imbécillité Parce que personne ne comprenait pourquoi il ne se protégeait pas, pourquoi il acceptait cette pluie qui glissait sur ses cheveux devenus noirs, tellement ils étaient gorgés d'eau. Personne, sauf elle.

Elle, qui le regardait avec étonnement, de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle qui jamais n'aurait crut voir cela un jour. Elle qui avant de s'arrêter, marchait comme lui, le visage offert à la pluie diluvienne. Mais maintenant, à quelques mètres de lui, immobile, elle se contentait de regarder cet homme qui lui ressemblait tant. Cet homme qui pensait comme elle, et marchait sereinement entre les passants qui se bousculaient. Puis il la vit. Et lui aussi, il s'arrêta, et il la regarda.

Il observa ses cheveux rouges plaqués sur sa tête, ses vêtements colorés et dépareillés, qui lui donnaient un air décalé dans tout ce noir qui les entourait. Il l'observa l'observer tout comme lui le faisait. La pluie ruisselait sur leurs membres fixes, les reliant étrangement à l'élément déchaîné Ils sentaient les gouttes tomber de plus en plus fort, mais ne bougèrent pas pour autant. Leur tête resta à la même hauteur, les passants continuèrent de les regarder étrangement. C'est qu'ils ne savaient pas, eux, le bien que cela faisait de sentir toutes les crasses s'évanouir au son des gouttes qui tombent sur votre corps. Mais eux deux, eux dans leur marginalité, ils le savaient.

Sans se concerter, ils avancèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre, pour mieux se voir. Les quelques mètres les séparant encore furent franchit tranquillement. Face à face, ils s'arrêtèrent et se remirent à s'observer en silence. Désormais, on avait l'impression de voir deux âmes sœurs se dévisager, se questionner sur le pourquoi du comment. Il ne serait pas étonnant de les voir se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à en étouffer. Ainsi, le regard du monde autour d'eux changea. Désormais, ils étaient à leurs yeux les amants en colère qui se retrouvaient, épuisés de se fuir. Elle lui sourit. Son sourire reflétait toute la joie de vivre qui la caractérisait. Il se demanda pourquoi une fille telle qu'elle éprouvait le besoin de se laver l'esprit ainsi, comme lui le faisait.

« Je m'appelle Iris, lui dit-elle.

-Iris », il répondit.

Leurs voix se turent. Ils écoutèrent ensemble, dans un échange muet, l'eau cascader sur les trottoirs, caresser leurs peaux, se lover dans les parapluies ternes qui passaient tout autour d'eux. Le monde leur sembla inexistant, là sans être présent, ici mais ailleurs.

« Moi, c'est Dakota, lui dit-il.

-Dakota », elle répondit.

Ils se sourirent. Quelques instants passèrent ainsi, dans le silence de leurs regards. Puis la pluie s'amenuisa. Elle devint moins forte, puis seules quelques gouttes restèrent, créant des larmes de joies sur les visages. Ils levèrent la tête au ciel, observèrent les nuages gris s'effacer au profit d'un bleu profond et du jaune lumineux du soleil. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Autour d'eux, la vie reprenait son cours normal. Les magasins et les bistrots se vidèrent, la vie grouilla de plus en plus fort dans la rue. Le bruit de la ville qu'ils détestaient tous les deux.

Les yeux toujours suspendus à la beauté d'en haut, Dakota parla.

« On va au parc ?

-Oui. Allons-y. »

Ils partirent, sans se regarder, sûrs l'un comme l'autre que l'étrange individu leur ressemblant tant suivait ses pas. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans la même direction, ruisselant d'eau et de bonheur secret. Le parc se dessina à leurs yeux, brillant comme jamais. Plus beau encore qu'un matin où ils découvraient la rosée dormant encore au creux des feuillages. Il n'y avait presque personne. Ils passèrent la grille, et se dirigèrent vers un endroit calme. Une alvéole de verdure que seuls quelques uns connaissaient. Là, ils se posèrent à même le sol boueux.

Pendant de longues minutes ils observèrent ainsi la nature se réveiller grâce aux rayons du soleil. Leurs vêtements séchèrent petit à petit, leurs cheveux reprirent leurs teintes habituelles. Dakota retrouva son blond de blé, et Iris son roux flamboyant. Heureuse de ce rare silence où seul le piaillement des oiseaux perçait, elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et riva son regard vert dans le bleu du ciel. Il ne dit rien, ne protesta pas, et se mit même à caresser ses cheveux presque inconsciemment.

« Je suis un dragueur, confessa-t-il tout d'un coup, sans prévenir.

-Et moi, tout le monde croit que je les aime. »

Tous deux venaient d'expliquer tacitement la raison qui les poussait à aimer la pluie. Cette raison qui les rongeait étrangement de l'intérieur, alors qu'en apparence ils faisaient croire qu'ils s'en fichaient. Mais c'était faux. Dakota aimerait pouvoir arrêter. Mais l'image qu'il s'était forgée ne le quittait plus, et il n'avait pas la force de contredire les filles qui venaient le voir dans l'espoir de passer du bon temps avec lui. Alors il draguait. Iris, elle, aimerait bien envoyer paître un tas de monde. Mais voilà, elle ne pouvait pas. Tout comme lui, elle était bloquée dans cette image qu'elle avait construite autour d'elle, juste pour plaire. Parce qu'il fallait plaire, si on ne voulait pas être seul.

Ils avaient peur de la réaction du monde face au changement de leur état d'esprit. Ils avaient peur d'être repoussé, mit à l'écart. Voilà pourquoi ils aimaient quand la pluie tapait sur leur crâne, pourquoi ils aimaient frissonner dans l'humidité de leurs vêtements collant.

« Je veux que ça change, dit-elle tout bas. J'en peux plus de faire semblant.

-Moi aussi. Moi aussi j'en ai marre.

-Mais j'ai peur.

-Je sais. Je sais. »

La nuit commença à faire fuir les oiseaux, le ciel s'assombrit petit à petit. Mais eux, ils restèrent là, sans bouger. Iris la tête sur les genoux de Dakota, Dakota la main dans ses cheveux remplis de nœuds. Le temps s'écoulait sans même qu'ils n'en prennent conscience, et c'est seulement quand une étoile pointa le bout de son nez qu'ils se rendirent compte de l'heure qu'il était. Mais ils ne voulaient pas partir, pas encore. Ils ne voulaient pas retourner à leurs vies. Seul l'instant présent comptait. Seule cette personne qui comprenait la difficulté de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un autre, chaque matin en se levant, à n'importe quelle parole, seule cette personne avait de l'importance. Ils ne voulaient pas se séparer, pas maintenant.

Oui pas maintenant, mais plus tard. Ils le feraient plus tard.

* * *

Et voilà qui clôture notre petite histoire.  
Je dois dire que je suis assez fière de ce texte, il a quelque chose qui fait que je l'aime bien u.u  
Enfin, mon avis sur ma propre fic' ne vous intéresse sans doute pas x)

Aurais-je le droit à une petite review de votre part? ;)


End file.
